What about me? a Rosalie Story
by dot823
Summary: A story about someone who wants her light to shine for once, not Alice or Bella's. A story of your least favorite Cullen at the begining, and still probably now. Learn Rose's past. Learn HER back story.
1. Rosalies journal

-1**a/n ok, this is the new story I wrote because no one wrote a story about her, that I know of, and I thought it may be popular, or at least more than my other stories! Rosalie's life, 'for only a bit death' and after death, from why she hates Bella to why she was changed. pretty boring so far, just a girl typing an a/n, so lets move on!**

**Disclaimer: do you really think I own twilight? Yes or no**

**Do you live in a mental institute cuz your crazy? Yes or no**

**If you answered yes to both, your crazy! Yay!**

Who cares about me?

**In a diary her father bought her:**

Dearest diary,

I am Rosalie Lillian Hale, and I am 18 years old. I was born in 1915, to the Hale family. I am more pretty than most girls around town, and father believes that I may be married off soon! Oh! How I wish for a life with a man that I loved, like my friend. She is not even as pretty as I am and she found a man that was suitable, and now she has a baby boy with him! My, I would love to have a beautiful little boy like him. He has beautiful curly brown hair, and blue eyes that are quite adorable! I must leave for now, father has called me.

Good bye,

Rosalie Lillian Hale

**Next day, she has some time for a second entry:**

Dearest diary,

I am so happy! My father believes that Royce King, a bankers son, would be perfect for me! I am to go give a check to Royce King's father, but Royce will be there! It will be beautiful! I really hope he likes me!

Good bye,

Rosalie Lillian Hale

**After trip to bank:**

Dearest diary,

I am so happy! Even more than before! Royce likes me! I could tell! My gosh! Our children will be beautiful! My gosh! I mustn't waste time, father already wants me to work a bit, to show I am not just a beautiful woman, but good in the kitchen.

Good bye,

Rosalie Lillian Hale

**Many flowers, and a ring later:**

Dearest diary,

Royce and I are getting married! It will be beautiful! I will have a handsome son! I am in a rush, I mustn't be late to help fit my wedding dress!

Good bye,

Rosalie Lillian Hale

**Days later, still not married, but engaged:**

Dearest diary,

I am worried, Royce went out to celebrate, we shall be married in a week, and he has not returned. It wouldn't hurt to go out and find him to make sure he was ok, would it? No, I must go, what if he got sick? I must go find him.

Good bye,

Rosalie Lillian Hale

**Little did Rosalie know, that would hurt, and hurt a lot…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**a/n ok, so I tried to do it out of diary form, but I only wanted the important parts, like things about her, who she likes, them getting engaged, and what leads up to the next chapter, that will hopefully be a bit longer and will have a lot more about Royce, that's what I forgot! To describe him! I will at the beginning at the next chapter, if it isn't up when you read this, then I am working on it.**


	2. how could he ask that?

-1**a/n Ok, this one is much better than the last one, it was just a quick intro, now the next part, the good part!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything, in fact, this one, I'm just barely changing it, just so that it's in her view. Now lets keep going!**

What about me?

I had just closed my journal, and I was going out to find him. But he wouldn't know I was there, I would be home again in no time.

I was going, I got on my coat, and a scarf, and my shoes, and all the other winter clothes I would need. I was going to find him… I love him. After leaving, I went through town, through even the worst parts, until I reached the end of town, I circled around like this for about an hour, searching every road I could for him. It was getting too dark, and I could not find him, but he may be heading home, or maybe he will be back in the morning.

If he got hurt, we always had that doctor, his name was Dr. Cullen, and he was the best doctor in town. We were rich enough to afford him, so if Royce was hurt, or got a cold, Dr. Cullen could help.

I was just about to go down a street that was quite empty, but looked at the side road, and saw a figure walking towards me. He was more like wobbling towards me. But I didn't care if he was crawling to me, I wanted to see him, and hug him.

I walked towards him and when I was in front of him, stopped and hugged him. When we were done with the short hug, he asked. He asked the worst question out there, a surprising question. A question I never wanted to hear, from anyone, and thought he was incapable of asking.

He asked me to get naked…

**a/n ok, I know, that is not so nice, to leave it at this, but I thought this was ok, and even I am into it now, I want to keep writing! So I will, I am going to start as soon as I get this up, course that would be now, to you.**


	3. Edward

-1**a/n ok, I know the last one was really short, so that is why I added more right now!**

**Disclaimer: is the word disclaimer in your dictionary? Figure it out!**

What about me?

**Before…**

_He asked me to get naked…_

_How could he ask that?_

"no," I spoke, appalled that he asked such a… there's no word for such a bad word!

"what?" he asked, groggily, but turning angry quickly. "I am your husband, you have to do as I say, Rosalie, GET UNDRESSED."

"but we are not married yet, we have to wait, wait until we are married, what will our fathers think?" I was really frightened now, he seemed so angry.

"DO IT!" he yelled, aggravated even more than before.

"but it's so cold out!" I was begging, hoping that he would change his mind. "what if I get sick? What about our children? We cannot let one of our deaths get in the way, they won't exist."

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT OUR CHILDREN! WE HAVE NONE! DO IT!" he was getting ready to hit me now. I could not do it, but I must.

I started to take off my scarf, and then my gloves, tossing them behind a trash can, for me to gather later. I was halfway through taking off all of my outer clothing, when he hit me, when he hit me very hard.

"hurry up! Get undressed, now!" he yelled. I hoped no one would hear, this is a shame to both our families.

I hurried, I rushed as fast as I could, to get off my coat. when it was off, I had to hug my self, I was freezing. He hit me, over and over, ten times, until I finally started again, shaking. I took off my boots, then I took off my stockings. He hit me yet again, for taking too much time, and told me to take off my dress.

I started on taking off my dress, it took quite a while, and he hit me hard, every time I paused to hug myself. I got my dress off after about fifteen minutes, and being hit about fifteen times. I hurt, this was hurting quite a lot, even with only his hands, he was a strong man.

Then the worst part happened.

He had found something, a sharp piece of metal. He started to scratch me. I still had my petticoat, under dress, stockings and under clothes on. every time I stopped, he would stab or scratch me.

I still had on my under dress, under clothes and stockings on, when he lost it. He started to stab me. All down my arms, he even took off my engagement ring. He said he has someone to give it to, someone more worthy of it. I was jealous of everyone right now, everyone that was at home, not being hurt. Not having their heart broken by someone they loved dearly, and they thought they would love forever.

He found a new weapon. He found a beer bottle, empty, and broke it. With the sharp end, he continued to stab me, all over. He started to rip my under dress and stockings. They were in shreds, my clothes, my skin, my heart, by the time he was done with me. He left, he left me there, with only shredded clothes on, and a heart that matched. I could not cry, I ran out of tears, I could only lay there, in the road, in front of Dr. Cullens home.

Wait! Dr. Cullen and his family must be home! I can save myself! I can get back at Royce King for his evil acts on me if Dr. Cullen could save me. I would find someone, to love, someone who would not do that to me.

I might find Edward.

**a/n ok, so it's still not that long, but a lot longer than the last! Thanks so much for reading!**


	4. Bitten

-1**a/n ok, I know, most of these aren't that long, but the last one was very action-y so I will put that up in my defense. And I will STILL put up this chapter today!**

What about me?

I had to get to the door soon, but every time I stood up I could only stand the pain for a half-step before I fell.

I was trying to get onto the steps, but I couldn't. I started to yell for help. It only took one time for Mrs. Cullen to come to the door. She was beautiful.

"my, sweetie, come in. my husband is not here, but my brother learned a bit from Carlisle." she said, helping me in, with gloves on.

"please help… I, I'm Rosalie, Rosalie Hale. Please help me," I begged. All she did was bring my dirty body in, and on to a shiny wood table, that looked like a dining room table. "you cannot put me here! I will dirty your table!"

"do not worry about the table, we can buy a new one if we must."

I did not argue, I was hurting badly. She went near the stairs and asked her brother, Edward to come down.

"I'm Rosalie Brandon Hale, please help me." I begged him.

He seemed to be in his own world, as he glided to his sister and told her "Esme, what happened to her?" I started to think of what he said, and then I thought of it all. The pain came back to me, and I flinched from the pain.

He was sitting there, head near Esme, I guess that was her name, but they didn't say a word, and just stood there for a few seconds, while I promised myself I would get back at Royce for this. He seemed to smile as soon as I thought that. I asked in a pained tone, for him to help me. All he did was come over and bite me. I was about to ask him what that was all about when I felt pain.

This pain was more intense than anything I could think of, worse than any of the stabs that were created by Royce. This pain… like fire… was so horrible that I couldn't even feel the pain that He created. I begged him to stop, but all he did was tell me that I would be fine. He said he couldn't stop the pain.


	5. Murderer

-1**a/n ok, I just want to say, thanks to Opened and all! You are so hyper about it, and no one ever is about my stories, so thanks so much!!!**

**Disclaimer: STILL. NOT. STEPHENIE. GOT. IT? GET. IT? GOOD!**

What about me?

I was in so much pain. It started to spread, from my neck, where me bit me, up, to my head, and down. It went through my arms, and hands, fingers. The fire spread to my legs, my stomach was covered in it. The pain went down to my toes, setting every part of my body on fire.

Time passed.

years passed, or so it seemed.

My life's story, from my first memory to his bite went through my head. Every time I thought of Royce, I felt even more pain, in my heart. I could not believe him!

From the first time he laid eyes on me, he looked lovingly at me. He sent flowers, so much I would not have been surprised to pass a flower shop that says that it had no more flowers! He loved me. He was engaged to me, he asked for my hand in marriage. And then… and then he leaves for a night, and I, being worried about who I thought was my true love, went to find him. And all he does is, not thank me, but beat me, ask me to undress in the middle of the street in the freezing cold weather. No doubt he wanted me to die, but he forgot, we were near the Cullen house hold. And me, I forgot this too. I could have yelled for help, but then… would he have stabbed me worse? Would I have died for calling to be helped?

All this time, I could not believe it. I heard them. I heard Edward laughing, every time I thought of a funny thought, I heard Esme, telling me I would be ok. Carlisle, I never heard.

Finally, what seemed like thirty years later, I wake up. But not to an forty-or-so year-old Edward, and older Esme and Carlisle, but they all looked exactly the same. All beautiful, and pale, the only people more beautiful in town then me.

Edward broke out laughing, he seemed to never stop, as I thought the last part.

As I was sitting there, wondering what was funny, Carlisle and Esme grabbed my arms with both hands, and told Edward to get over to me.

Then I realized something. I felt something, a scratch, at the back of my throught. And then I tried to breath.

And then… Edward stopped laughing, ran to me so fast he was a blur in my vision. And held on to me as well. I started trying to escape them, I had no idea why I wanted to escape them. Other than the fact that something smelled so good, I wanted to attack it.

I soon got away. I ran out to the smell, only to see a single human. I had no idea who it was. I tried to get to him, but I was stopped by a super-strong creature, I don't know what, or who. But I was… I guess you could call it hungry… I wanted it, and the creature was to weak. I got to him, killed him, and… I sucked it's blood. I sucked the corpse dry of blood. And when I was done, what I did crashed onto me.

I just killed an innocent man. I am a murderer.


	6. red eyes

-1**a/n ok, I know that the last chapter might have scared you all, but it was just a big thing to talk about what she did next. Soon, I will probably just skip in time to a better part, but I still have a lot to do in this time with Rosalie! And just to tell everyone who is confused, Royce is just a human, an evil man who is abusive. don't worry, something good will happen real soon, that will make all Royce haters happy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in twilight, I don't even own Royce, he was in it, just a bit, but yeah… going on…**

What about me?

I cannot believe that I just killed someone, an innocent man, in the wrong place. And why did his blood seem so good, so…tasty? What am I?

"You are coming inside, now" Edward told me.

"What's going on?!" I ask, I was scared to death.

"We will tell you inside, just get in here now, before we have to get you inside!" he seemed irritated. I was immediately brought to thoughts of Royce, thoughts of the accident.

"Come inside, we need you to come inside," Edward said more gently, as if he knew what I was thinking of.

"Ok. Just tell me what I am, what is wrong with me." I begged, while walking inside, to my surprise, very… gracefully.

Once I was inside, I sat down on the couch. I realized I was freezing, and thought it was because I just went outside in the freezing cold winter air, with nothing but shredded clothes on, and pulled on a blanket that was at the end of the couch.

"That won't help." Edward told me. I sneered at him, and realized he was right.

"WHAT am I, exactly?" I asked, a little irritated.

"You are a vampire, but don't worry we will help you." Carlisle told me.

"What? No. vampires don't exist, do they?" I asked them, pleading with my eyes and mind.

"Yes, dear, you are a vampire, and they exist, we all are." Esme told me, looking sad that she had to tell me.

"Really?" I asked, a little untrusting of their answer.

"Yes, we are sure," Edward growled at me so low humans couldn't hear it even if they were a foot away from him.

"Wow… but… I don't WANT to be a killer. Can't I be a pixi or some other mythical creature?" I asked, half joking.

Carlisle laughed as Edward growled at that, and answered me, "no, they truly are mythical, we are real, but we can help you become a good vampire, like us."

"HOW?!" I was so excited, I wanted to be good, to kill no one else, other than Royce maybe.

As I thought that, Edward smirked. I was so confused.

"I can read minds, more like I HAVE to hear minds" he told me, like he knew I was confused. "I did know you were confused, remember, I can read minds." he reminded me.

Wow was all I could think just, wow. Then I remembered they never told me how to be good.

"Being a good vampire includes being stuck in the house for a long time, a year, or more. You have to learn how to control your thirst, and learn how to hunt animals. We all have learned this, and that is the only reason we can be here." Carlisle told me.

"Hun, you may want to look it a mirror." Esme handed a mirror to me.

I looked at myself. I was beautiful. Where I was cut or bruised, I was now scar-less, like I never had them. My hair was a mess, but it was beautifully colored. I ran to the bathroom to look at my whole body, and was surprised to see a girl a lot like me, with better defined curves, perfect hips, and breasts just the perfect size for the rest of my body. I looked like a model, I knew it. Just one part of my new form did I wish were different, my eyes.

My eyes were a bright red, a scary red, and I wished that they would be like the Cullens' eyes, they were a beautiful color, ranging from topaz to gold to the worst color, black, when they were 'thirsty'. I was so scared that they would never change, and I missed my beautiful, blue eyes, everyone thought that they were my best feature. I know now that they would not be any more, but red eyes are very…frightening.

Then the mind-reader talked, "they will turn into eyes like ours, but only after you learn to hunt and control your thirst."

Thanks a lot for the reminder! I yelled at him through my thoughts.

"OW! You can yell very loud in your thoughts!" he told me.

Good, I told him through my thoughts again.

**a/n ok, that's the end for now, but I still get the computer, so if you really like it, then maybe I will do more today!**


	7. mulled by a bear

-1**a/n thanks all my reviewers, and everyone who added me to there favorite anythings! Yay!! But if I'm on your author alert, you get like, lots of emails about the new chapters of my 4 stories, but I'm not adding more to some a lot, but I do to this one and my notes story.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned part of twilight…**

**Edward: what part?**

**Me: EVERY-PART!!!!**

**Edward: no!!!**

What about me?

**1 day later: in a forest far from home:**

"Ok, you get into your vampire mind, just let it take over," Edward told me.

What?! What if I kill again!? I thought, worried.

"We are away from any humans, it's ok to do it."

I did it, but I was still worried. A minute later, an elk past, and I ran after it as fast as… a vampire, really! I killed it and drank it empty quickly, and then realized what I had done, and got a little surprised.

"now we have to dig a grave for it." Edward stated, and started to dig a grave with his bear hands. I soon joined him, making it bigger on the other side until he told me to stop.

"ok, bury it." he told me, simply.

I put it in and covered it up. And then I smelled another animal, a deer, I think, and went after it. I repeated the process of burying the animal.

I officially learned how to hunt… now to learn to control my thirst…

**1 year later: in the woods:**

I was going to find a safe place to hunt, I could now hunt bears and such, with Edward as my teacher. But my earlier hopes of us being in love are not likely. I will soon be at the right place to hunt. Coming. Coming. There!

I'm there and can hunt!

Suddenly a bear shows up and I go for it. I wrestle it down, only takes a bit, and I drink it dry. I realize when I'm about to get rid of it's body, I see dry human blood all over it. I sniff it, and realize it's about an hour old, the person may still be alive, it's not that much blood…

I take care of it as fast as my vampire speed will let me, and that is really fast! When I finish that, I sniff out the direction the bear came from and run, vampire speed, yet again, to whoever is there. When I start to smell the blood, I slow down, worried if I will be too thirsty, but I decided it was worth a try, and sped towards the smell again.

I took about a minute to reach the form of a beautiful boy, about my age, physically, and I was in love immediately. He was beautiful with curly brown hair, not too long at all, and amazing blue eyes, muscled beautifully. He was, well…beautiful!!

I knew that if I was going to be stuck like this I wanted someone, and I had a feeling we were right for each other.

I grabbed him and held him, running for the rest of the Cullens, coming home, even if I knew he would be changed. As I ran on, I wondered what would happen, he looks strong, will he be too strong for even us to control? I was hoping not, I really think I love him.

We were almost home, just a little bit more. Just a little, little bit more. We were almost there…we made it! He is still alive!

I ran inside and called for Edward. He would sure be glad that I found someone!

"Why did you bring a human home!" he said to fast for human ears.

"We have to change him! He was mulled by a bear, the same bear that I hunted, and I found him shortly after I finished off the bear and drank," why put in the long story?

"What long story?" he asked. Stupid, stupid mind reading.

"just the story of how I found him," leave it be, ok?! I thought-yelled at him.

"fine!!" he yelled back at me.

"Let us save him already!" I yelled out loud and in my thoughts.

I laid this mysterious man down, and then Edward bit him. I stayed with him for a day, but had to hunt so I would be stronger when we have to deal with him if I have enough blood.

**a/n ok, I want to watch the movie, so I can't write more right now, so that's all for tonight, so I'll add more later, and just to say, this is my most popular story yet! Thanks so much!**


	8. are you sure i'm not dead?

-1**a/n I know I left it off right before her true love woke up, but I really thought it would be a good ending for then, and I got too bored to continue, and too tired! So I will put this up when I did a little while ago (to you!) **

What about me?

**3 days after the mysterious man is bitten**

I was worried, he was in great pain, and I realized I probably looked like this. Slowly, his cut became scars and disappeared. Soon he would wake up. Soon…

I am thinking, what if this guy doesn't love me? What if he hates me? I ended his life, and hope he loves me, but what if he hates me for doing this to him? What would happen?

As I was thinking, his heart stopped, the pain disappeared, for him. And he stood up. All of us surrounded him and held him down. He looked beautiful, his hair was still a mess, but it was adorably curled, and his face, the perfect shape. His muscles were huge, his already torn outfit even worse, because his muscles were too big. We didn't even wait to tell him what he was.

"You're a vampire." Edward stated blandly.

"_What??_" he said, his voice booming.

"you are a vampire. I'm sorry, we had to save you," I said. I was still worried about what he would think of me.

He looked my way, and, to my surprise, smiled. His smile was beautiful. He looked at me like I was the best person out there. I knew immediately that we were meant for each other. I was in love! Royce would pay soon enough, but my first priority was for him to learn what I have learned in the past year.

"Hi." he stated, and added, after kissing my hand, "my name is Emmet, and are you a vampire too? Because if you are, I want to see myself!" he said jokingly. I showed him to the bathroom, and he came to me still and told me something beautiful.

"You can't be a vampire!" he said to me, when I was about to correct him, he added, "you must be an angel, are you sure I'm not dead?"

**a/n ok, I know this is so short, but I promise to add more as soon as my sister gives me another turn on the computer. Thanks!**


	9. congrats, a mate

-1**a/n ok, I'm back, and so is Rosalie and the gang! (minus Alice and Jasper, and Bella) so… I just went to a sleep over, that I didn't even know was going on until an hour before we left, and we had so much fun!! It rocked! But I'm sure you don't care, you probably just want to read my story of awesomeness! Here's a deal, I want 18 reviews, and I only have a few, so add more to my list of reviews. I would like to thank Opened, for saying that I roc, so THANKS!!!!! I love to get reviews like that! And, READ TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, AND ECLIPSE!!!!!! Trust me, if you read this, you may want to read them, cuz the kind ROC!!! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, I just really love Opened's review and all, so thanks! Now to the story…**

**DISCLAIMER: DISCLAIMER, GOT IT? GET IT? GOOD!!**

What about me?

I had to hug him right there, he was so sweet, and kind, and loving! But then we had to keep him under control. We would be risking someone's life if we weren't.

As I was thinking this, Edward told us all to grab him. I did, and we were all trying to hold him back, but with the strength of a newborn and his original strength put together, it was impossible to hold him back. I tried, I didn't want him to feel what I felt, but… I…I just couldn't! it was so hard to hold him back, so hard for me to not go dreaming of what would happen if I didn't hold him back…would he still love me if he knew that he could kill? And that I was the reason he could kill so easily? Would he hate me? Would he change his mind about me being an angel…would he call me a monster?

I was so induced in my thoughts that he slipped from my grip, it was only a half-second, but he got away…what did I do? Why did I have to be so greedy? WHY? I didn't need him in my existence, but, I just had to have him. Just…why?

As I was crying in my mind, Edward started to growl, and I was knocked out of my thoughts.

"Could you please stop? He still loves you, I can tell, you know, being a mind-reader and all?" Edward snarled at me, and then ran off to go get Emmett inside.

"How could I have killed someone? How could we be so evil, and look so kind, so loving?" Emmett cried. It broke my heart. **(a/n he didn't really cry, so don't yell at me)**

"It's all my fault, I should have been thinking of you when I changed you. I just wanted someone." I told Emmett, and added in my head, _why am I so selfish? Why!?_

As I was thinking about how ashamed a was for changing him, he came over to me, and to my surprise, he actually gave me a… kiss. I thought he would hate me, and he gave me the only thing I wanted from him, a kiss. I could tell as soon as that kiss was over that he was my true love. I felt like fireworks were supposed to be going off, and everyone cheering. I knew I couldn't live with out him, not anymore.

"congratulations, you have found your self a mate." Edward said blandly, and I knew he didn't care, he was just happy that I didn't care about him as a lover, and would stop trying to make him love me. I knew that like I knew that Emmett was meant to be mine, I don't care what Edward does in his girl-related part of life.

**a/n ok, you may be saying that I'm a bully, cuz I kinda always do short chapters, but they seem like they belong parted like this! Don't worry, the next one my have a bit more action in it… or will it? I may add one that sums up what happens for a time, that was not important. Or I may just add it at the beginning. All I know is that this story is going to be at least 15 chapters, maybe even 20 or something. But, for now, it's 9, so live with it, and REVIEW for another TWO chapters, but I need some more, to motivate me.**


	10. Lord Emmett what?

**a/n OMGOMG!! i'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!! I thought I put it on, but it said that I didn't, and I just got a chance now! in other matters:**

**i called my cat, named Jake Jasper a little while ago!!!! I am coocoo for twilight!!**

**also: Opened, did you read twilight? and ALSO can I have more reviews??? PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: D U H !**

**going on now...**

What about me?

I was almost as excited as when we fell in love, when he could control himself. I was free to find Royce, the evil monster who had to ruin, actually end, my human life, without hurting everyone around me by setting Emmett loose on the world.

I was just about to set out, back home, to find out where Royce was and kill him, and anyone who got in my way, for that matter. I was not too happy when Emmett stopped me, and asked me where I was going.

"I have to take care of some personal matter about my human life" I told him, hoping he would believe my little lie.

"What is that personal matter? Maybe I can help," he answered me, making me realize that my lie was a hopeless on making it.

"When I was human, I was in love, or so thought that I was, with a man named Royce. Royce was kind, a gentleman to me for a long time. We would have been married if I hadn't gone looking for him." I told him about what he did to me, about how he almost left me there to die, about how I was saved, about how I wanted to pay him back for all the things he had done to me. The only thing I left out was his last name, fearing for his life. I had to be the one to kill that…evil monster. Even thinking of killing him made me feel like being a vampire was a good thing.

"I'm going with." Emmett said curtly.

"No, I want to kill him." I told him, hoping he would leave it be.

"but wouldn't they get suspicious if someone named Rosalie, that looked like their Rosalie, came looking for the guy that had supposedly killed their Rosalie?" he asked. I knew what he wanted to help me with. He was going to ask where Royce was, and I was going to kill him.

"Fine, but only because that is a very good point." I told him.

We were going to leave to the police department, and I would stay hidden, while he asked what happened to Royce King. And if they said that he died, then I would leave, but I am hoping that he didn't die. I've had to wait two years for this revenge, and I wanted it. I needed it.

We left immediately, and I hid while he asked the police what had happened to my own personal monster.

"Hello, sir," Emmett said, acting very mature. "I was hoping to find Royce King, do you by any chance know what happened to him?"

"Yes, and what is your name?" the police officer asked.

"My name is Lord Emmet Vohn The Third," all I could think was that Emmett was a good actor.

"Lord, Royce is in jail for beating his wife and fiancé to death." I felt sorry for whoever the wife was, but I wondered if she was the woman that he gave the ring to.

"may I ask what happened? I would love a good conversation." Emmett asked.

"Ah, yes, the fiancé was the beautiful Rosalie Hale, we have never found her body. But the second, her name was Lucinda, she was not a sweet woman, to those who were not kind to her and Royce. but one day, Royce got a little drunk at a saloon, and left Lucinda home. When he came home, he beat her, broke bottles on her, everything. We found her dead, and he had passed out on their bed.

"Sad subject, but I must go now, my wife is waiting for me." that was partially true, but we were not married yet.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, lord, will I be seeing you around at all?"

"No, we are just passing, thank you." Emmett answered him.

We got out and we went home, so I could plan my break in, and how I would kill him. I wanted no blood spill, because I didn't want his blood in my body. We were planning on a simple invasion. I would ask to come in, and of coarse they would take me in, and I would find Royce, break the guards' necks, and then go in and kill Royce.

I was finally going to get my revenge. My sweet revenge.


	11. Royce, gone for good

-1**a/n all I can say is I'm SO SO SORRY!! I thought I put this up, but it said I didn't, so yeah...I know, no good excuse, but to say I'm truly sorry, I'll add one more soon. I think I may miss school, but I don't mind! more time to write this stuff!! so yeah...if you review, I will add more for you! **

**DISCLAIMER: there it is!**

What about me? 

My mission for his death was going into action in just a little while! He would hurt, he would go to hell, and he would not be leaving any time soon.

I knew the second I heard that he had killed another person, that he deserved this. I was the only one who could do this. I just can't wait for this!! Here it comes…

It's finally time! I get to hurt him, for hurting me. For hurting the poor woman that went against his wishes once, and got killed for it. Royce would die tonight, and I would be the one killing. I'm running the short distance, at vampire speed. My Emmett right there, coming to take care of anyone who goes there and tries to get to me away from him.

We're about there…just one yard or so more…there!!

I run in, to the main room, and kill the guards, just by snapping the poor souls' neck. Only two were there, and the rest ran from poor Emmett, disguised as a…well, a "vampire"!!!

I found his jail sell, luckily he did not share it with anyone. I ran in, breaking the bars and getting rid of them. He was sleeping, and woke with a start.

"hey, baby, am I in heaven, or is the hottest woman I ever met being reborn, ever more hot?" he asked, I was appalled, but had to ask who he was talking about.

"Who would that be?"

"Rosalie Hale, she was hot like, well, almost as good looking as you. So, you want to date? I get out in a few years." he told me.

"You may get out of jail, but you'll never get out of hell," I told him. He was thoroughly confused at that.

"What the hell do you mean?" he was getting mad. He would try to touch, punch or do something by that means by the means of his skin touching my skin. "Like some woman could kill me. I've killed two women you know, one of them was Rosalie too." he said with a snarl. He really hadn't figured it out, had he?

Then he touched me. Actually, he tried to push me. All I had to do was sit there, and wait the few seconds until he realized that I had cold skin.

His face went pale, and he started to try to talk. "C-c-cold sk-skin!!"

"Aw. Poor little Royce scared?" I asked him, getting the reaction I wanted, he was even more scared, he was almost as pale as me.

"Rosalie…" he whispered. "how…your…your…alive?"

"Well, actually, I'm not." I said I had to kill him now.

"So…no hell for me after all?" he really thought that I was an angel? "So…want to date, now that we're both dead?"

"no, you aren't yet, and I'm a _vampire. _so I'm still on earth, you won't be for much longer, though."

"No! you would have been stuck with some fool if it wasn't for me!" he yelled. He was partially right, I wouldn't be vampire and would never have met Emmett if it wasn't for him. Still, he deserved to die.

"Your right. I would be human if you didn't attack me, and them I wouldn't have saved Emmett, and never met him. But your not getting out of death." I told him. He was so freaked at the name Emmett, how was that possible?

"Emmett McCartney? I-I had sent him to camp, in a bear infested area…he's dead!" so, why did he kill him"

"Oh, he's a vampire. Like me, so he is dead, just not in the same sense as you! In a second, that is!" he was utterly scared to death, almost.

I started by cutting his wrists, just enough to make him bleed, slowly. I could barely handle not to drink his blood. No more cuts then. I will just have to break bones. I started by breaking his ankle, and then his upper legs, but decided that I would shatter it to make it more painful. I shattered the lower legs, and then went to his arms. I would finish this job later. He deserved pain. I would wait.

I killed about 30 minutes by cracking his knuckles. Nothing big. I made sure that I left the marriage finger, now with no ring. As soon as I got to that finger, I crushed it. Then I did the last break, he would die in a matter of milliseconds, but I still wanted him real dead, so he had no chance of becoming a vampire. Breaking his neck was easy.

I started to tease him. Being close to his head, very close. I could hear Emmett growling, but told him that I loved him too much to leave him for a fool like Royce. Especially not the fool named Royce.

I then grabbed his head and acted like I was going to kiss him. I wasn't, obviously, but I dazzled him. He would die in seconds, when I cracked his neck so far back a sick amount. The top of his head touched at his back.

Immediately, his eyes snapped open, and then went dull.

I had finally killed Royce.

**a/n I was going to have her feel guilty, but, he did deserve it. If you think I should have her feel guilty later, then tell me. But I have to go, so that I don't get in trouble. I'm going ahead in homework, cuz I want more time later, when I get the chance too. Thanks!!**


	12. fluff after guilt!

-1**a/n okey dokey, first thing's first!! SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY!!! Really!!!! I've been so busy and stuff, and my sister kicks me off after I write a single chapter, but I usually do my notes story first, but now I have some more time, and I'm doing YOU first!! Oh, in other matters, this story has been added to a C2!! I'm so happy!! My other story was added, but it's a really bad story, and I don't know why they added it to the C2 so thanks to the person that told me; Cazaletta, THANKS SO MUCH!!!!! YAY!!! Now to go to the story;**

**DISCLAIMER: now to go onto the story I don't own;**

What about me?

Yes! The evil thing that not only killed me but sent me to eternal existence, to never grow old, to never give birth, to never do any of the things I've always wanted to do, is dead.

Dead…

I am so happy that he's dead, but…why didn't I let the government kill him? There were lives lost, of people who cared about us all, people that would have killed him anyway. People with families…

Should I have left him live?

"No, he is an idiot, he killed someone for stupid reasons, and almost killed you! If it wasn't for us, you would have died, and you would never have found Emmett," Edward answered my thoughts. This trick of his really is annoying! Oops, he probably heard that…"yes, I did hear it, thank you very much!"

He left the room, to go listen to more music in his room. I realized he was right, I would rather have found Emmett…I would be stuck at home with Royce right now if it wasn't for Royce himself…so I am happy he did one thing, but I will never have a family with Emmett. It's impossible! "What do you call us? Vampire ashes?" Edward said, and added, "and I'm glad you realize that I'm right."

Whatever. I just want some time with my Emmett right now.

I left to go find Emmett. He was up in our room, just laying on our bed, daydreaming about something. Of course he couldn't really dream. "What are you dreaming about? Your human girl?" I teased him, yet he thought I was being serious!

"No! I would rather be with you! She wasn't to caring about my interests anyway! She just thought that hunting was a useless sport, and wanted me to stop." Emmett really looked like he thought I was serious! I decided to put him out of his pain.

"Silly Emmett! Of course! I was just joking! Now…what do you want to do?" I asked, sexually.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked me.

I was just about to answer, 'what are you thinking?' when we heard Edward, "Yes! You are, now, please do it quietly!"

Well, he is a mind reader!

**a/n do you know what they plan to do? Well, don't tell me what you think!! Lets just say you don't want to do it around parents, cuz I want to KEEP my rating, and not have to change it on you guys! Well, I just had to add some guilt, every Cullen vamp feels some guilt! So, yeah…and I also wanted to point out that without Royce, there would be no Rosalie, and no Rosalie, equals none of our favorite idiot! Emmett! So yeah…I'll shut up and start work on the next chapter!**


	13. his human girl

-1**a/n ok, here is my so sorry gift!! 2 in a day! Yay!! **

**You: finally!!!!!! I waited forever for his death!!! And then a few days for the afterthought! I deserve a gift!!**

**Well, here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: dis: no; not, claimer: taking claim of, disclaimer: not taking claim of!! DUH!!**

What about me?

I was starting to wonder, why didn't I know anything about Emmett's girlfriend, or whoever she was.

"He never thinks of her, he only wants you," Edward told me. Why does he have to answer all the questions in my head, now I have to tell Emmett.

"Who never wanted who and only wanted Rosalie?" Emmett came in and asked.

"You never wanted your girl and only wanted me," I answered him.

"Well, why do you want to know?" he asked. He sounded a little hurt.

"I just wondered…I really wanted to know a little about her," I told him, and he looked like he was going to laugh.

"Is that what's been keeping my personal angel down?" I nodded. "Well, you could have asked, I would tell you anything you needed to know!" there were so many things I wanted to ask about her! First thing first!

"What did she look like?" I was going to ask if she was smart, but my mouth betrayed me.

"Nothing like you. She had a horrid mess of read hair, that went fluffing out everywhere! It was like fire! Her face was kind of like a cat, very pointed, too high cheekbones, slit-like eyes, horrid, dull, brown eyes. It was like looking at a shallow puddle of mud!"

I don't know why that made me feel better, but at least she was no threat to me! "now, was she smart?" I finally got control of my mouth enough to ask the question I wanted to ask first.

"oh, no! she only knew how to sew, and how to cook, nothing useful to help our kids, if we had any!" he answered. I was very glad that my mother secretly taught me some math and such, even if I wasn't supposed to know!

"Oh, I think that's all," I said, even though I had loads of questions, I just couldn't get my thought out of the jumble they were in right now. I knew that he didn't like her that much, if he did, he would say something kind about her, not all these horrid things about her!

"Ok, if that is all the questions, then would you like to come with me, madam?" he was playing the overly gentlemanly gentleman, which meant one of two things. He either wanted to go to our room, to be, 'alone' or he wanted to dance.

"Why, I would love to, mister McCartney." I played the role of the overly kind lady, I think I know what's going on…

He then pulled me over to the center of the living room. So he wanted to dance, did he? How wrong was I. he then dropped to his knee, and grabbed a something out of his back pocket. It was a jewelry box. Am I…seeing things?

"No, Rosalie, you aren't," Edward said, of course he knew this was going to happen!

"Will you, Rosalie, marry me?"

**a/n ooh! What will Rosalie say? Well, you probably know, but I just needed to get that through, with the whole who the girl was thing, now I can get to the action! But not for now, I need to add a chapter to my other story, but I think I know what I will be writing next…**

**And did you see the news? They can now clone animals! That is so weird!! Wow!!! When do we get to be cloned? Weird, that's all I can say! REVIEW YOU PEOPLE!!**


	14. marriage planning

-1**a/n ok, this is your next chapter, BUT I want to say, please review more! I miss you all!! Really!! Please give me more reviews!!!!!!!! Now to get on with it!**

**DISCLAIMER: GOT IT!**

What about me?

What? Marry him? Marry? I LOVE IT!! Thank you!! YES! "YES! I will! Now, lets plan it!"

"already?" he asked me. All I could do was say something like obviously, and drag him to my room, so we could work on my dress or something along those lines. I already had a picture of it in my head. It would be full length, with a beautiful top, that has a floral design, the skirt will be wide, the last layer will be slightly see through, and have flower designs on it. It will have a silk lining on the bottom. I can't wait to see it on me!! My shoes will be glass, see through, and my nails will be painted a shining red.**(a/n the shoes look like Disney's Cinderella's shoes)**

Emmett's tuxedo will be a classical black tuxedo, he will have a black jacket, bow tie, and all the basics, with a white shirt and black pants. It will be ended with a pair of shining shoes. **(a/n just imagine the shoes!)**

I have no idea what we will do for the rest of the wedding. It will be pretty private, well, with all of us and, maybe, a few of the doctors that work with Carlisle. I just can't wait for it! It will be so beautiful! Oh my gosh!

We will still have the flowers, all red, like the colors my nails will be. This is going to be adorable! I just can't wait!

I know this is going to be beautiful. I know that I'm marrying my true love. So why do I feel so…I don't know, maybe you would call it unsure. No, that's not it, I think that I'm just a little nervous. No. I know what it is.

This is too much like my engagement with Royce.

**a/n I know it's short, but don't kill me! This is all I can think of! I think I'm just going to skip to the marriage, what do you think? I'm not the best at doing a lot of fluff. I prefer action, or something that I can write more about. I probably will do this, but what do you think? And what happened to all my reviewers? I've only gotten about one review per chapter lately, so come on! REVIEW PEOPLE!!**

**I'm done. I'll shut up now!! Remember, just press the button!!**


	15. that day at the 'park'

-1**a/n ok, here is the wedding, just to tell you, I miss-worded it earlier, I was always going to do the wedding, I'm just skipping the planning! I stink at writing wedding planning, that's why you will never find a Bella&Edward wedding planning story under the books I wrote!!**

What about me?

It is midnight, on January first, 1936, Emmett and I have to be separated from each other for the rest of the day, until I walk down the isle, this evening, for good luck. I can't wait for that moment! Esme and I are going to leave as soon as possible, in a fashion that doesn't look like we stayed up all night, so we can go get the final things.

The first thing we are going to do is get some bright red nail polish, and get the flowers ready. They are all roses, it will be beautiful! The roses will be bound with a white ribbon, tied in a bow. The dress I first imagined was specially made for me, to fit me perfectly, and the only person to not see it is Emmett. He has to stay home all day, until Carlisle goes to get his tuxedo with him.

The time between then and now is immense. About 17 hours, because we plan to have the ceremony at 5:00 today. I can't wait!

**4:00 in the afternoon that day:**

Oh my gosh! It's about an hour until we are married! I can't wait much longer! Oh my gosh!! Oh my gosh!!

Do we have everything? Flowers, set, ready, and bowed? Check! Dress, clean, and ready to be put on in just a matter of time? Check! The preacher, ready to say what is needed? Yes. The area for the reception ready? Yes, and the area for the ceremony. My vow, learned to heart, ready to be repeated at any time? Yes.

At that moment, Edward came in, "What is your vow, anyway?" he asked, I knew it by heart, and didn't even need to think to say it.

"I wanted to get married for such a long time, and I rushed into an engagement with him, before I even met you. When I say you at the part, that one day, so long ago, I didn't know what was wrong with me. I knew that I wanted you more than I have ever wanted anyone or anything in the world. I had to go and tell you this, but I wasn't as sure how to say this. I have figured out how to say what I wanted to say before, figured out what I was feeling that first day. I love you. I loved you that moment we met and I will love you forever more." as I finished it, I knew that I would have cried if I was human. This wasn't exactly the truth, the meeting him at the park, part, but everything else is.

"That was beautiful, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Edward told me._ Of course, you say that, you have never been in love, and not known if she felt the same way about you. _I told him in my head

I was so nervous, I must have repeated that checklist about 100 times in my head to make sure I was ready. I left out the most important thing to check the first 99 times, but, at the end of the last one, as I was getting ready to walk through the door and down the isle. _Do I love him? Yes, a million times, yes._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**a/n the end? Am I evil? Did I just finish the chapter with that bit? After the last chapter being so short? No, here's the rest!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I love him with all my heart. I thought as the door opened and I was revealed for Emmett, in all of my wedding beauty. I was ready to finally marry. And I was marrying the right person. For the first time in my life, I felt sure of myself.

As they opened the door, Emmett looked stunning if I was human, I would have fainted at the sight of my true love, up there, in all that beauty. By the way he looked at me, I knew that he feels the same way that I do. We would be a couple of people fainted on the ground the day of our wedding, were we humans. But we are vampires, and we can't faint, so I must walk down the isle to Emmett.

I felt like I was going to die, again, if I had to go human pace down the isle, but I managed it. And as the preacher read as he was told, I just looked into Emmett's now pure gold eyes. We were like that, the whole way until the preacher asked us if we wished to marry each other. We just answered 'I do' and went back into the trance I never wanted to leave.

Then it was time for me to read my vow, time for me to proclaim my love for him. But first I whispered at vampire speed and level, "I love you, and you know it, mister!" he gave a little smile, and then I said my vow, "I wanted to get married for such a long time, and I rushed into an engagement with him, before I even met you. When I say you at the part, that one day, so long ago, I didn't know what was wrong with me. I knew that I wanted you more than I have ever wanted anyone or anything in the world. I had to go and tell you this, but I wasn't as sure how to say this. I have figured out how to say what I wanted to say before, figured out what I was feeling that first day. I love you. I loved you that moment we met and I will love you forever more." as I finished, I looked into his eyes, yet again, to see them showing pure passion, pure love.

He had to say his vow, too, yet before he said it, he whispered just as I whispered before, "yes, I do, and I love you back" then he said his vow. "As I watched you walk across the park, looking extremely shy, I knew that you were the most beautiful creature in the universe. And that day, when you reached me, I asked myself, in my head, 'did I die, God? Because on of your angels is walking towards me.' and I almost wish that I did, and that you were an angel, because we could have spent all of eternity in heaven, with each other, never to leave each others side. That, my dear angel, is why I have dreamed of this day since you said yes." we all knew that he did ask if he died, and that we would spend eternity together, but not in heaven. Yet even with those odd little jokes that no one but I, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward understood, it was the most beautiful vow ever.

All the human girls let little sighs escape. We all knew that it was romantic beyond compare to all the vows their husbands could make, and it even made it sweeter, thinking that he may have been thinking that in the woods when I picked him up, to marry him. As soon as we were told to kiss, I was in a deep kiss, and knew that we would be working to keep control of ourselves until the reception. I was going to be so happy once we were on our honeymoon.

I can't wait…

**a/n I would carry on, but then this chapter would be like, 7 pages long, and that is a lot to read in one sitting, when it's in this format and stuff…so that is the end! I'm skipping the honeymoon, cuz guess what it is? The doing it all day for a day, in some other place. I'll probably make it Paris France! But that is just an idea, any other idea of locations? It can't be Italy, cuz I said so! So if you have any ideas…tell me!! Or just tell me you like or hate the place I chose! If someone gives me a location I like better, than that's the one I'm using! I'll tell you who told me to do it, even if it's like, 10 people, but I only get about 2 reviews per chapter…coughreviewcough…**


	16. Barcelona

-1**a/n hello! Sorry it took so long to write this!! I am trying to write a story too, but I can't right now, so here it is!!**

What about me?

It's the end of our ride to Barcelona. We are going to have some fun in the hotel room first, Emmett had told me. I knew what he meant, I also knew that we would have no luck trying to have babies, the only thing I wanted as a child, but I followed him to our room anyway.

We were on the top floor, so we would not get disturbed so often, and we had a beautiful view, especially with these vampire eyes.

When we got in the room, Emmett closed the door and the drapes, and put out the do not disturb sign. Then, he told me to get ready, and went to the bathroom to get ready himself. Once in bed, we did what was useless now, and I realized it was fun, and wondered why my parents never tried for more kids. Or if they did, in fact, try, and have no luck.

The main reason I always wanted a family was that it is extremely boring being an only child. I never had anyone to play with, and my parents never really wanted to play with me. When I was 13, I made it my official goal to have a family. Now I can't do that, but I do have a family, with Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Emmett. It may not be the family I always wanted, but I have parents who care, and a "sibling." I even had love on my side.

After doing it, we got up, and cleaned up the room, then we went out for the night, until it was too late at night for us to be out, at least. We went back to the room, and did it one or two more times, cleaned the room, and cleaned ourselves, as much as we needed to.

When we were ready for a day out, and it wasn't too early, we left, and looked around the town for the whole day. We went on a horse drawn carriage, with a horse of pure white. We went through out all of Spain, too. It was beautiful!

After about 3 days of being away from the rest of the family, we had to leave. We did it one more time, cleaned the room, got ready, and left.

I had plenty of bags full of souvenirs, clothes, and other things I bought in Spain. We were going to have a good marriage!

**a/n the next chapter I have to skip a while to get to, but it will be good, I promise!! I may just start to write it now, and get it done soon. I know this one is really small, but be patient! It will be up as soon as I can get it up!!!**


	17. Alice and Jasper

-1**a/n I DEDICATE THIS TO MY FRIEND WHO JUST READ THIS AND TOLD ME TO WRITE MORE IMMEDIATELY SO I SHALL!!! SHE IS ALSO NOW MY BETA!!! Her name is Kaitlin, so if it's written differently, and you don't like it, BLAME HER!! Ha ha.**

What about me?

**Some time, in 1950:**

It was an average day, for the first part of it. A year or so after our honeymoon, and I was loving Emmett. We were doing some special things, while Edward was playing music on the piano, Esme's favorite song. She was listening, and Carlisle was at work.

It was like this until noon, when the music stopped, and Edward and Esme knocked on our door. We got dressed in vampire speed and asked them what was happening.

According to Edward, two new vampires were near, and they knew who we were, even that we were vegetarians. He also said that one was a vegetarian from the beginning, and one was changing to one, but still had trouble.

He added that they knew about his power, and all their names, and the girl knew their faces somehow too.

We decided that they seemed friendly, and chose to stay put and wait for them. Soon after that decision, they actually thought their names, to Edward, and told them they were friendly and such.

The girl was Alice, she could see the future, but it could change, any time, depending on choices the people involved in them made. Jasper was the boy, he had an odd power, he could change how you feel, make you happy if your sad, and so on. I didn't know if I would like it or not, having them there. He was also told that they were mates, so I was a little more comfortable with them coming.

All of a sudden, A girl, short, very much like a fairy or pixy, and an average vampire man came out of some bushes. The girl had short, very short, black hair, gold eyes, like us, and a thin build, too. She looked graceful, I noticed, and as she walked towards us, she looked sort of like a dancer of some sort. The man, though, was bigger, with hair that was short, like he was in the army as a human. He had the same eyes as us, and the girl, Alice, but his were a bit more orange, like he was having a hard time with this diet, and, supposedly, his old diet didn't help. He was a little more distant, like he didn't want to frighten us with being so close.

Alice just walked up, in her clothes that looked horrid, and hugged Esme. She then pulled back, told Esme that she was sorry for hugging her, and then she introduced herself, and explained their story to all of us. Jasper was in the civil war, from the south, and had been bitten by a vampire, named Maria, to be part of her newborn army. Supposedly, she liked him, and kept him, but he got bored of that life, and left. He met up with Alice, and they loved each other instantly.

As soon as the story was done, Esme told me that Alice and I should shop for some clothes for her, because nothing we had would fit her. Jasper stayed at our house, to meet Carlisle later.

**As they were shopping:**

Alice is a good shopper, for not knowing what she was doing. She got some beautiful clothes, and we went home, with enough clothes to last weeks for her. Her skirts and dresses were perfect for her, and were very appropriate to be seen in.

When we got home, Carlisle was talking to Jasper, and has seemed to welcome them into the family well enough. I was very glad to have Alice as a shopping partner. But the worst part was that we had to move, before someone would get suspicious of us finding two more seemingly perfect people.

**a/n I know, I should write longer chapters, but this is all for now, but knowing Kaitlin, you will get your update by Monday, but I can't make that promise. She's reading a favorite of mine right now, called The Haunted, by Isaella Marie Cullen.**


	18. Alaska

-1**a/n ok, as I predicted, she told me to write more when she emailed it back to me. So now I am writing more, and if it's after Monday, sorry, it's her fault again, cuz she is the one betaing it, so if she takes until after Monday, BLAME HER!! Again, REVIEW!!!!!!**

What about me?

We have to get packed, and fast. With two new vampires, people will get suspicious. Carlisle told us to get packed for Alaska. We then would move somewhere rainy, in a couple of years.

After packing all of our stuff, we stuffed all of the cars with it, and made a story that Esme wanted to move to somewhere sunny for a little while. We got that lie out, and we all drove to Alaska. We would get there in a few days.

**When they get to Alaska, 3 days after the above writing:**

We were now in Alaska, and were moving to a nice, human-less area of Alaska. We would be staying there for a year, then maybe move somewhere else in Alaska, I don't know. I was hoping to be friends with Alice, it was hard to be the only girl other than Esme.

We were driving together, with Emmett and Jasper, and the boys were in the back, while Alice and I were talking together about what clothes we like, and about her power. I found her power very useful. If the boys were going to go do something, or pull a prank on us, we could get back at them. It would be fun!

In the next few days, we became the best of friends. We were unstoppable, the boys, especially Emmett, were really annoyed, because we were always with each other, and they could never prank us.

They tried numerous times to do so. Jasper still had a hard time near humans, very hard, but Alice had gotten better, much better. She could live with them even if she hadn't hunted in a week. Jasper needed more frequent hunting trips, he took a long time to get to the point of being able to be near humans even if he hadn't hunted in a week. It was a whole year, actually.

After that year, Carlisle told us that we would stay longer, because we may not have weekly hunting time, and it may ruin them if Jasper lost control in a class or something like that.

We would have to stay five years, but only two were because of Jasper not having control. We chose to stay there, near Denali, with Tanya and the others for a while. Tanya liked Edward a lot, and that annoyed Edward, so after a few years, we left, to go to Maine for some time. We would pretend to be as young as possible, so we could stay for a while.

Carlisle was pretending to be 21 years old, Esme a year younger, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and I were juniors and Edward was only a sophomore. We could go up to Edward pretending to be 19 years old, so that was a whole four years to stay in one place. We would then have to move, again, to Alaska, so we could be forgotten a bit, and then we would move to another rainy place.

I missed the sun. I truly did, but we would have to stay in hiding if we lived somewhere sunny, and that was useless to me. I find myself wishing again and again that Royce wasn't Royce. That Royce didn't leave me to die. But I don't, at the same time, because then I would be married to him, and Emmett would probably be dead.

I wish that I could have it both ways. I wish I could have Emmett, and a future of growing old at the same time. I just wish. I know it will never happen, but I hope, that one day, it will.

I am going to look the same forever. I will never get wrinkles, and I will never have a child. That is the worst curse that could be put on me.

As always, the first day at the Maine high school consisted of everyone being afraid of my family and I. Edward got multiple people crushing on him, and multiple people got crushed seeing Emmett and I kissing. We were the center of attention, but no one got near us. They knew that we were dangerous, just not in their mind.

We got home, did our homework, which took less than ten minutes, as always, and were bored for the rest of the day.

This went on for the rest of the week, and then, on the weekend, we went hunting. We had to go all the way to northern Canada, to an area with a lot of grizzly bears. Emmett was happy, he loved them, out of all the predators that could be his favorite, it was the type of animal that left him to die.

We couldn't go to school on Monday, because it was sunny. We stayed home, and Alice told us the homework for the next month. We did it, within an hour, and she told us the next month of homework. We did that as well, which took the same amount of time as before.

Alice got a vision of a storm, so then, we decided to play some baseball!

We found a clearing, and got it ready for the game. We practiced throwing, with tree trunks, and Esme decided to be referee. It was Alice, Emmett, and I, against Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle.

Our team batted first. Emmett easily hit it far, with so much sound that it would have cracked any humans eardrums. Alice thought we were getting a homerun, but Edward came through with the ball, and Emmett was out.

Alice was the last on our team to hit, and she actually got a homerun. We did the whole game, without an interruption.

After the game, we went home, to be bored for the rest of the night, until we had to go to school.

It went like this for a year, school, games, hunting, homework, and the occasional sunny day. One day, though, someone thought that we were aliens, so we had to make an excuse to get out of there.

We went back to Alaska for a while, a year, so that we could be forgotten, and went to an area in Washington, called Hoquiam.

**a/n I just realized that I forgot to write the about the treaty, so in this story, Alice and Jasper are already in the family when they make it. That's what next chapter's about. REVIEW PEEPS!!!**


	19. Werewolves, and Billy Black

-1**a/n here you go, peeps. Sorry it's been a while, don't blame Kaitlin, she told me about a million times, during school, in reviews for other stories, every time I talk to her in IM's, and in Emails, she just wouldn't leave me alone, I just didn't want to write it…hee hee…**

What about me?

In Hoquiam, we started as normal people. One day, we went to a forest, north of the town, Forks. We went to a certain point, but at that point, was standing multiple men, very tall. I none of us went after them, we just stopped hunting, because they smelled horrid, unlike the normal human being. We would have run away, but they surrounded us. We could have gotten out, but we chose not to.

Seconds later, they started morphing into wolves. I asked in vampire speed, what they were, to Carlisle.

"They're werewolves," Edward answered simply.

"Werewolves?" I asked him back. He said yes, and the werewolf leader, the biggest, turned back into a human. The werewolf came up to Carlisle, and told him that they would need to kill them for the safety of the tribe. "What's the leaders name?" I asked, Edward this time, I knew he would be the one to answer.

"Billy Black," the leader said.

I stopped listening, and Billy told us that we would be killed. Carlisle didn't let that go on for long, and told Billy that we did not have a normal vampire diet. Billy then asked what it was, and Carlisle explained it to him. He then asked us why we were in such a big group. That wasn't a big surprise, we were one of the biggest group of vampires out there, with a total of seven of us, we could have made two, or three, coves, if we just traveled with our mates.

"That would be very difficult for us, to be in a small group, we must keep each other from biting humans," Carlisle answered. We knew it was also because Esme saw us all as her children, and she needed us, she needed to be a mother.

"Well, you may say you are good, but all vampires have bloodlust. I will make a treaty with you. If you stay off of this land, we will not kill you. If you bite a human, we can kill you, is that a deal?" Billy said.

"No, we need to have somewhere to hunt, incase it is an emergency hunting trip," Carlisle answered to my surprise.

"We will make a line, cross it, and you will die," Billy said, he pointed to a spot on the ground, put a stick on it, and the pointed to one side of it, off into the trees, and into the other direction, into the trees. "strait until the ocean, or the beginning of Forks."

Carlisle agreed. There was still a lot of forest, this was near the forest, I could tell, the light was already showing through, to human eyes, you could even see it.

We left, after hunting a bit more on our side, and went home. Alice, who had become a shopping addict, had gone out to shop, Edward played his piano, and Emmett and I had some fun in bed. Carlisle read, and Esme did some home decorating for our new house. I don't know why she decorates every house we live in, after a few years, we move, leaving the house.

"She needs to do it, after…what happened as a human, it's comforts her," Edward answered me.

Why is he such a know-it-all??


	20. Esme

**a/n ok peeps, Kaitlin again, told me to do it, I know, you ALL love the girl. Now, let me tell you this…ALL PEEPS WHO DON'T READ A/NS, READ THE FOLLOWING!! I'm thinking of only working on this one until it's done, unless I am at a serious part in this chapter, and want to write something funny, then I will work on my notes or other funny story, for only one chapter, until the giddy part of me is gone, so I can get back to serious, deal?? Oh, and next chapter I already have written, so tell me if you want more!! Kaitlin says yes…oh, and she got an account!! Yay!! So if you want to reach her through it's kait1993. She probably wont write any fanfics though, but she's thinking of possibly making one, so keep an eye out….**

What about me?

I was thinking for a while when we were home, after Edward told me about how Esme likes to decorate our houses…why did she become a vampire? Is her motherly quality like Emmett's strength, Alice, Edward, and Jaspers' extra senses, and so on?? Carlisle's theory says that people like Alice and Edward probably had those abilities, with less control, or so on, and became stronger, emphasized, when they were changed. Could Esme have been motherly as a human? Probably. Edward says that we all brought something, but he says that I brought my, as some people say, pig-headedness. I hate it when he says that.

I decided to ask someone how Esme became a vampire. Alice would see it, but the only two, three of us who know what happened, are Carlisle, possibly Edward, and of course Esme herself. I would ask Edward first, because I may have trouble voicing it, and he could hear my thoughts, so I may not need to say it.

When I found him, in his room, music playing, just what I thought would happen did happen. I couldn't speak, so I just thought what I wanted to say. _Why was Esme… changed? What happened!? _His reaction wasn't very good, though.

He visibly stiffened, and then he growled, barely loud enough for vampire ears, "Why don't you ask her?" I was taken aback. I left, but instead of going to Esme, I went to Carlisle. I didn't know if she was sensitive to that subject, like I am. Jasper and Alice still don't know.

When I got to Carlisle office, I knocked on the door, and went in when he told me I could. I sat down across from him in his not-yet-decorated office.

It took me a second, but I finally got out the thing that I thought to Edward, "Why was Esme…changed? What…happened?" I thought he would act like Edward, but he didn't. I was rather disappointed in his answer, though.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? It's not my thing to tell you, it's her story." he told me, his words, and eyes filled with something like kindness, mixed with love, like I was his child. I loved it, loved being treated like his daughter.

I smiled at him and left. I found Esme, working on decorating the kitchen, even though it was useless. For some reason, she loved to cook, even though none of us could eat it. Most of the food she gave to the poor, and some times she would drop it off at random houses.

I went up to her, and helped her for a while with the painting and so on. I knew we would be done soon, when we were finished tearing out the old counter tops, so I had to ask her. "Um…Esme?"

"Yes, dear?" she said, the same love and kindness that Carlisle had in his voice.

"How…did you…get changed?" I asked her, pausing often, just because it was hard to say aloud, again.

"Oh, that." She said, not curtly, though, she was just busy working on getting the new counters in.

"Yes," I said, I thought she wouldn't answer…or worse, she would yell at me, and make me leave. She didn't though; she just smiled, and told her story.

"My husband had gotten me pregnant, but he started abusing me." I knew how she felt, and frowned at the thought of dear Esme being abused. I thought that was how she died, but she went on. "I left him, still pregnant, and when my baby was born, he only lasted a little while." I felt so sad for Esme, she had not gotten the child that she wanted, even more than me. "I was so depressed, that I jumped off a cliff." I was appalled at the thought of dear old Esme trying to kill herself. "Carlisle, who had met me when I broke my leg, when I was younger, had seen, and changed me. After that, I realized that I loved him, and I loved Edward like a child." I always wondered why Edward looked at her with a motherly love. I now know that Esme thinks of us all as her children. But I wanted to make sure that I didn't imagine the love for me in her voice.

"Do…you think of all of us and your children?" I asked her. I thought she would laugh, and she did. I frowned, but she reassured me.

"Yes, I do. I was only laughing because I thought you all knew." She was smiling at me. I realized that we had stopped working sometime earlier. "Should I tell everyone?" she smiled bigger at me.

"No, I think it was only me who didn't realize that you loved me as a child," I said, and smiled at her. She was still smiling when she held up her arms, waiting for her daughter to hug her, and I did.

**a/n thank Kaitlin for this, if I haven't already told you…you know what I want to know, now. Ok, now…nothing to say…this is your treat…well, the fact that I'm going to update again as soon as Kaitlin betas the next chapter. Just to tell you, the next one is a filler that I like cuz it's kinda funny to me, and kinda important for much later in the story…or maybe in like, 2 chapters…**


	21. Inturruptions

-1**a/n ok, I'll make a deal with you, I work on this every chance I get, and don't write in any of my other stories until I finish this one, which is quite a long story, IF you review more. COME ON PEOPLE!! I have less reviews than I have chapters, and my goal is to get more!! IF you people, including you, Kaitlin J, think that I should, then I'll write one more chapter for everyone, but in the authors note, tell them that I have to work on this story, and then I will tell them to read it!! That way you'll probably get maybe even 2 or 3 chapters a day!! So, REVIEW PEEPS!! Especially the peeps that I haven't heard from in a while…BUT if you don't review, then I may just decide to finish my other story fanfic first, and work on my two funny ones too…**

What about me?

We just got home from hunting on our side, which can get hard, especially when you just want to hunt, and are in little control of your body. We have to hide though, it was sunny, and we all know what happens when we are in the sun.

I was just going to get comfortable for the day with Emmett, when Edward started playing that piano, obnoxiously loud, especially since we were VAMPIRES who had super hearing! _EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!! Why are you playing SO loud!! _I thought, really loud, to him.

"Because, your husband was thinking about you in ridiculous costumes, that I don't want in my head!" he yelled up, without missing a beat in that loud song.

"Then go somewhere else!" I yelled at him, then I told him about the meadow that Emmett and I found, but that we preferred not to use it, because we would crush a lot of flowers…and trees if we did.

"And you choose to tell me AFTER I've seen you half naked in ten different outfits?!" he yelled back up, but the music had stopped, and I heard him get his car keys, and a jacket, and then he left for the meadow.

_Finally…some privacy! _I thought, a little too early, because seconds later, Alice knocked on our door, and told me 'not to do it' while she was shrieking loudly. I ignored her, and got dressed in one of those outfits that Edward probably saw, the ones that Emmett adored, but everyone else couldn't stand.

We were about to do it, I could feel it, when Jasper became the third to interrupt. He knocked on the door and told us to stop first, but when we didn't, he started sending strong waves of disgust to Emmett and me.

"Ew…" Emmett said, and ran to the other side of the room, to get dressed again. He told me to get dressed too.

I was so mad, that I may have put on my shirt backwards, before I ran out of our room, and after Jasper, who had already started running, while still sending waves of disgust at me.

I was going to get him, I swear, I will get Jasper! He may have still been a new vampire years ago, but he's been in the family for years, decades, even, and he is still annoying me to death! Which is honestly really hard to do to a vampire.

I tried for a few hours to get him, and then decided to trap him, by pretending to feel a lot of pain, so that he would fall to the ground in pain. Then I would get rid of that pain, so I could send a new wave of pain, physically.

I was about to put it into action, when Alice jumped out and glared at me. SHE had obviously seen it…

"Come on, Alice, he ruined our moment!" I tried to reason her into letting me get him, but he had gotten away already.

"Like you and Emmett don't have enough moments for three human couples. You 'do it' DAILY! Come on, you can stand not doing it for now, it's not that hard!" she told me. That was true, but I wanted to get him, still.

"I was already ready to do it!! Come on, that's no fair, do you expect us not to do it when Jasper is sending off huge waves of lust too??" I told her. She had to reason with me some time!

"I will NOT let you get my husband!" she said. Then we heard some crashing, and the sound of a wrestling match.

I looked over the rail, to see Emmett and Jasper fighting, Emmett visibly winning. He started to tear apart Jasper. Alice got really worried, so Emmett told her that we wouldn't burn her husband, just tear him up and hide his peaces throughout the house.

I was happy that my husband had gotten him, especially because of the psychic on his side. Alice was fuming because she hadn't seen this, but let Emmett do his thing anyway.

When I looked at her with confusion, she said, "You have no idea how many times he ruined it for us."

**a/n I was going to give you all two in one day, but my sister kicked me off, and my mom was on the upstairs computer, and I have no laptop, and this one was written downstairs, and…here you go…time to blame Kaitlin…KAITLIN told me not to send it yet…so…time to blame Maria and Kaitlin!!!! (This is Kaitlin typing this. I told her not to send it because I'm working on my own story, which I can't post right now because my account it new…so just blame Maria )**


	22. Moving Again, and Again, oh, and Again

-1**a/n ok, if you have read Tricksters Choice, and Tricksters Queen, read the story by kait1993, Dovasary's Story: Her Side of Tricksters Choice. From my beta!! It's perty good! She got confused, and double spaced everything…so yeah…it's kinda odd (this is Kaitlin…ur mean Katie, u weren't even online so u could help me, sry people, I had to tell Katie that)…but she's still doing good!!!! She's working on the fourth chapter right now!! Now I should work on this one…what shall happen now??? Not literally asking you, not to sound mean, just I already know!! Or I'm asking Kaitlin…OK! Now I know!! Hope you like it!!!!**

What about me?

We went on with our lives, well, not lives, but you know what I mean. We stayed for three years, until some person with an overactive imagination read a book about how fairies can look like humans, but be extremely beautiful, and they never look to age.

We never let them figure out the truth, we ran, the excuse was that Carlisle was going to go to study something in Hawaii. This would never happen, obviously, and we truthfully went to Alaska, visiting the coven in Denali again.

Edward was sad to leave the meadow. It was his favorite place to go when it was sunny, we would never see him around on sunny days.

When we got back, to the civilized world, three years later, because Carlisle couldn't find a new home for us sooner, we found that cars varied more now. We were excited, and I tried to find a car that was perfect for me, now that I had a choice, but could not find it.

I decided to work on a car. Make it fast-like, paint it. I have never done this before, but I have read about it.

My first car was a wreck, I was horrible at fixing cars, but because we have money, we can spend some of it, sometimes, and there is no problem with buying a new car.

Five cars later, I got good at doing it, I was great at fixing all sorts of cars, soon, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and I had cars, Edward had two cars!

They were not great, they were the best that anyone around here had, though.

After that point, we had to move a lot more, because we were strangely rich for the time.

We worked for a long time, we moved more than any human would think, every three years. **(A/N: Kaitlin has moved WAY more than that, in her life so far)**

We had to be inconspicuous, so we all drove in one of Edwards' car, a car that is not exactly inconspicuous, but the most inconspicuous car we owned.

One day, we moved to an area in Maine, and when we got to school, multiple people hit on all of us. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I had an excuse, that we were going out, but Edward didn't. Also, people wouldn't believe each other, and kept asking us out, so Alice and Jasper made it obvious, in the subtle way, while Emmett and I decided to make out. It was not that strange, anymore, but it was a way to dignify that we are together.

After we decided to, we left for a broom closet. We found one, and got inside. We made out, and were ready for someone to 'catch us' seemingly thinking that we didn't know we were going to be caught. We waited until we knew loads of people were outside, and then made out deeply. Moaning, over and over again, until a, supposedly, unsuspecting girl, who's boyfriend wouldn't stop staring at me, opened the door.

This girl knew it was us, because she had made sure that her boyfriend saw us, which I was ok with.

Poor Edward was stuck with telling everyone 'no' if they asked, and trying to sound hostile, so that they would be turned off. Sadly, only a small percent of girls stopped liking him.

"I KNOW! I wish people would stop trying to date me. Do they not realize that I am dangerous?" Edward asked.

"They actually don't, you know, because they have no idea that we are vampires," I told him.

**A/N: Again, you have Kaitlin to thank for this chapter…read her story people, its good! And…review people!!!**


	23. Jessica an Lauren strike for first time!

-1**a/n Sorry it took sooooo long to update!!! Kaitlin and I had a problem getting it to her, and then she finally got to beta it when she came over for a sleep over. now for a mini rant, and then the next chapter!!! YAY!!!!! **

**PEEPS!! WHAT IS UP WITH YOU PEOPLE!!!! STINKIN REVIEW!!! The average, at this point, is a little over 1, or about 1 review per chapter, and I know that loads of chapters weren't reviewed for, cuz the first had loads of reviews, so COME ON!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! I'm ticked off that no one is reviewing!! I have plenty of people on faves for this story, so…ALL OF YOU, not including anyone who reviewed last chater…REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

What about me?

It was three moves after we started making it clear that we were dating every 'first' day, we moved back to Washington, more exactly, near Hoquiam, on the Olympic Peninsula, near the La Push reservation.

Forks, was it's name, well, we were right outside of Forks, actually. We had moved back here, because it was the one place that we could go, in the United States, that we hadn't moved to in the last few decades or so.

We moved into an old house, and we were going to go get everything Esme needed to redecorate the house.

We were ready for school. Over the decades, cars improved, and Edward now would only let me drive his precious Volvo. I had a BMW, Emmett and Jeep, Carlisle, a Mercedes, and Edward, again, and an Aston Martin. Alice couldn't decide a car, and had one, Jasper, we didn't know why he didn't have one. Esme had none because she and Carlisle shared everything, so they counted the Mercedes as hers too.

We left for school, in Edwards' car, his Volvo, like the last few years.

When we got to school, we went to the main office. The woman had read hair, and was surprised to see it. Edward was coughing, to hide a laugh, so I knew that she thought something weird about us. I asked him at vampire speed.

"She was thinking that we went to the wrong school, that we were supposed to go to some special school." I smiled too, and so did everyone else, who had heard it.

She stammered a bit, but started to talk a bit, "U-Um, excuse me? Are you the new students?" she looked at a piece of paper, that no doubt had our pictures in it.

Alice answered, "Yes. I am Alice." she said, then she pointed to us in turn, "This is Jasper, Edward, and Emmett," she stated the boys' names first, then she pointed to me, "and this is Rosalie."

She was the most talkative of us, but only with us, mostly.

Emmett smiled like a goof, and, being as goofy as ever, stated, "Hi! I think we will get to know each other pretty well!" we all laughed a bit at this, Emmett would definitely be in here a bit during this move!

Edward just smiled, and said, quietly, "Hello."

Jasper did the same thing, as well did I.

We went to our classes. Edward as a freshman, and the rest of us as sophomores. We had the same lunch period, most people did. It was seventh period.

Emmett and I did our normal make out scene. Jasper and Alice did very good at sweet stares, no one even tried to get a date with either of them.

Edward came in with a deep scowl on his face. Behind him, were girls. The one that looked to have the biggest crush on him, had brown hair. She was very cheery, and bubbly. Preppy, I guess you would say. Next to her was a blond girl with long hair, and eyes that looked like she was dreaming of seducing Edward. I thought this as Edward cringed.

We all sat together, and away from the rest. Edward told us how he had earned his own posy. "First period, I was forced to introduce myself. All of the girls started to bug me, in these weird voices. They were thinking of…of…" he was doing this for dramatic effect, but then he shot out, "KISSING ME!"

Edward, in his hundred years, has never kissed anyone.

He added more, too, "This girl, the blonde one, was thinking of seducing me…and so was the brunette, the blonde is named Lauren, and the brunette is Jessica."

We were all annoyed by all of these girls. We wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible, and all these girls go goo-goo all over Edward!

We all waited a bit, and went to our next classes.

All of these classes were useless. We went through high school multiple times, but we couldn't get older or anything, so we had to do it.

By the end of the day, multiple people tried to flirt with Edward, and no one tried to flirt with the rest of us.

**a/n soo...good? remember my rant at the beginning, and review!!!!!!!! Come ON! I need these reviews, the help lots for inspiration and stuff!!! and I NEED to be inspired to continue this one right now, cuz guess what? I've had at least five story ideas, one almost BEGGING to be written, so if I have no reviews, I'll just start writing that one...maybe get to the fifth chapter...and the longer no one reviews, the longer YOU have to wait to get chapter 24, then 25, and so on!**


End file.
